


A Week Fading From Blue To Yellow

by MercyMoo



Series: Darcy Lewis: The Lady! The Myth! The Legend! [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Darcy Lewis comes Home, F/M, I Have My Own Canon, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Sleeping Darcy Lewis, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes Hug, Worried Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMoo/pseuds/MercyMoo
Summary: Brief moments in the days from the Video Call to when Darcy is home. Bucky needs to deal with a tired and sleeping Darcy and Bruce is a good person.(Clint and Darcy are still not together yet, also they don't interact. Clint is only mentioned in this one. I still suck at tagging)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy Lewis: The Lady! The Myth! The Legend! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774015
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	A Week Fading From Blue To Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> I am back from the dead. Actually I had a muse for a fandom that is not alive for characters that are not even shipped in the fandom bite me and I spent since November 2017 working on it, and it's not done, but I need a break because it sucks compared to how much time I spent on it. I mean I drew floor plans of the characters apartments.
> 
> Anyway, I still don't own anything cool. I am just inspired by Marvels lovely work.
> 
> This follows directly after the last one. So maybe read that one first.

As Sunday moved to Monday Bucky found himself smiling uncontrollably as he waited for Enrique to brew his coffee. Not even Tony's comments about his happiness could make him stop smiling and that night he felt settled enough to sleep properly. 

When Monday faded into Tuesday Bucky felt a pit of energy settle in his stomach, and he needed to do something to calm it. He settled for a run, and even though he got back drenched in sweat and panting, he still lay in his bed that night with too much energy to really do anything and decided to find the empty room and play some cards.

Tuesday shifted into Wednesday as he lay on the floor of the empty room, staring at the darkness and eventually the call of coffee and breakfast enticed him to the kitchen. Bucky stilled his movements when he saw Steve watching him with wide eyes from the doorway to the kitchen.

"What's up, Punk?" He asked, unsettled by the look on his friends face.

"You were singing." Steve answered, his filter momentarily broken by the pure shock he had been dealt.

"Oh, really?" Bucky's face was marred with concern, he hadn't noticed that he was singing.

Steve didn't say anything more. He just moved towards his friend, his blue eyes shimmering in the light. Without a moment of pause he had pulled Bucky into his arms. In the brief moment where Steve's arms where wrapped around him, Bucky was flooded with feelings of warmth he had long forgotten and hadn't realised he missed. He longed for them again in the pit of his stomach. When he looked up at Steve's eyes, the light was still dancing on their surface, but they were smiling, and Bucky's smiled back.

As Wednesday floated into Thursday Bucky found himself hovering around the lounge, energy trying to escape by the uncharacteristic fidgeting fingers that drummed on everything they could touch. His eyes darted to every single noise he heard. He felt like his body was waiting for something to happen, but he wasn't sure what.

He was basically alone in the towers, with the faces of the Avengers off on a press conference and some of the others with them in case something happened. He wondered if maybe he had become protective of his teammates and he worried for their safety. He dismissed the idea as ridiculous. He knew that they could take care of themselves. The lift dinged and Bucky perked up, instantly settling down as he recognised the gait as a mans. 

He was about to analyse his reaction, when Bruce walked in. Bucky was always more on edge around Dr Banner. It was the nervous tension of not wanting to set off the big guy by getting set off himself. He just thought that keeping two people with a hair trigger that if set off could cause a lot of damage, together, was not the best idea. It wasn't even a slightly good idea. 

"I was hoping to find someone here," Bruce said, a warm smile on his lips, "do you mind coming down to the car port and helping out?"

Bucky nodded, getting up, he had nothing better to do and sitting up here was driving him mad. He followed Bruce to the lift. They both settled next to each other, both nervously swaying as the lift descended. 

"I wouldn't usually bother you, it's just that I am the brains of the duo not the brawn, and there is sure to be some heavy lifting." Bruce chuckled nervously at his joke, and in the back of his mind Bucky remembered that there was a time when he was good at small talk. 

"It's okay Dr Banner," Bucky smiled briefly at Bruce, "I have nothing to do, and sitting around doing nothing makes me uneasy."

Bruce nodded understandingly next to him, "Darcy being away for too long unsettles me to."

Bucky's head turned in surprise to look at Bruce, and Bruce just smiled, bemused. 

"I… I…" Bucky tried to answer the knowing smile, but the lift had stopped, and Bruce indicated that he should leave first. He had every intention to talk to Bruce about what he had said, but it was lost at the sight of Thor carefully unpacking bags from the back of a car. Thor meant Jane was back, and if Jane was back that meant Darcy was back too.  
Without waiting for Bruce, he moved forward, his powerful strides getting him next to Thor in seconds.

"Ah! Friends!" Thor exclaimed in a whisper, slapping Bruce on the shoulder, with his warm smile firmly in place, "I am glad for the help. It seems the Ladies Jane and Darcy have fallen asleep on the journey back, and after last night I don't wish to wake them."

Bruce nodded, "I will get the lab rats to help with the equipment, and take Darcy's luggage to her room. You two can deal with the ladies."

Bucky nodded, and opened the back door. Jane was a bundle of blankets across the seats, her head resting on Darcy's lap. Darcy's head was nestled into a pillow that was resting against the window, her fingers where still tangled in Jane's hair.

Bucky stepped back, impatiently waiting for Thor to slide Jane out of the car and into his arms with unearthly grace. Bucky stood and assessed the situation. He didn't want to open the door she was leaning against, because she would fall out, but getting her from the other side of the car meant waking her up. He briefly considered reaching in and pulling her by her legs towards him, but dismissed it when it clearly meant she would wake up.

Sighing, because this shouldn't be this hard, he closed the door and jogged to the other side of the car. Opening the door slowly, he used his body to stop any sudden movement, and then in a moment of panic, realised he was now in the wrong angle to pick her up.

He couldn't close the door again because now she was pressed against his torso and he would have to push her back in. Which would wake her. 

He racked his brain for a solution and when nothing presented itself that didn't involve waking her, he settled for one. 

"Darcy. Baby. You got to wake up," he whispered as his fingers carded through her hair, trying to wake her up as gently as possible.

"No, don't wanna," she mumbled back, burying her face deeper into her pillow.

"Okay, don't wake up then, just sit up and turn so I can carry you to a bed." He spoke softly, like he was trying to coax a kitten out of a tree.

Darcy sighed, and lifted her head off his torso, and angled her body out the car, lifting her arms up. 

Bucky shrugged, not exactly what he meant but it was good enough, so he reached for her waist, pulled her two him and waited for her to wrap her arms and legs around him. He walked across the parking lot with her clung to his front, her whole body wrapped around him and he supported her weight with his hands providing her with a seat.

When they got into the lift, Bucky realised a fatal flaw in their plans, he had no idea where Darcy's room was, so deciding quickly, he asked for the communal floor. She hummed in approval, or because she was comfortable, he wasn't sure and it wasn't important because she nuzzled closer to him.

The lift doors opened and he walked towards the couch, glad that Darcy was a comfort creature and made sure there where blankets available in every that she could get them into without upsetting the safety inspectors.

"Doll, I'm going to put you down now, and get a blanket okay?" He said, as he sat down on the couch and gently tried to coax her off him, but she clung on.

"Darcy, Doll, you got to let go of me. I'll be right back. I'll stay here with you till you wake up." He whispered and she unfurled herself from him and snuggled into the couch.

He felt her hooded eyes watching him as he moved to get the blankets from a corner cupboard. 

"You've been slacking Barnes." She mumbled, when he walked back to her and sat on the last cushion of the couch by her feet, throwing one blanket over her and keeping the other on the coffee table in case she got cold later.

"Oh really? How so Doll?" He asked, smiling as she sat up in a huff and shifted around so her head was on his thigh. Pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"You forgot that my head goes on your lap and that you need to play with my hair until I fall asleep."

He followed her instruction, still surprised that she never reacted to his metal hand, as she continued, "I am gone for two weeks and all training is lost. Horrible. Disgusting. Almost as bad as Barton, and here I was missing you guys and wanting to come back for cuddles."

But he could hear the smile and teasing in her voice as her voice faded and her breathing deepened until she was asleep. 

Bruce walked into the common room, handed Bucky a book and chose a different couch to sit on and smiled at the sleeping Darcy, before pulling out his phone.

"Good choice, this way Natasha and Clint can come and check on her when they get back, and we can all breathe a little easier." He nodded at Bucky and turned to his phone typing away on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please comment, kudo and subscribe. It will be like a hug at the moment.
> 
> Stay Safe.


End file.
